Lo que nos depara el futuro
by konatashiii
Summary: En el momento en que te das cuenta de que no eres el sol y no todo el universo gira a tu alrededor. Es el momento en que todo cambia. Ese momento cuando sientes que todo el mundo se aprovecha de tu vulnerabilidad y te sientes solo. Esperas encontrar una luz alrededor de toda la oscuridad, te pierdes en el camino y simplemente te rindes, porque simplemente era imposible encontrarla.
1. Prologo

Simplemente era un niñato malcriado que no sabía comportarse cuando era necesario, tal vez me lo merecía, tal vez me merecía el puto infierno por todo lo que he hecho, pero aun así seguía luchando, luchando por una salida que nunca llegaría, luchando tal vez por lo que yo creía que era felicidad, tal vez algún día, aquella luz blanca que daba señal del final del camino llegaría. Lo que no me espere es que el color de aquella luz seria roja.


	2. Rutina

Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerte por el simple hecho de gastar un poco de tu tiempo en esta historia. Soy nueva en esto por lo cual, una crítica constructiva me vendría bien, Este el primer fanfic que pienso subir porque siempre he sido una puta cobarde, pero creo que es tiempo de cambiar un poco, una vez escuche que: ''los cambios son una traición a uno mismo'' pero yo creo todo lo contrario, creo que los cambios te ayudan a avanzar y hacer las cosas claras para ti mismo. Este no es un fanfic feliz,y no lo habia notado hasta que lo escribí todo XD por lo cual no te confies cuando pasen cosas buenas, simplemente trate de hacer el fanfic lo mas real posible y lo que yo realmente creo que pasaria si cartman y kyle salen juntos, porque seamos sinceros los podre shippear hasta el fin del mundo, pero cartman y kyle literal tienen caminos completamente diferentes, a diferencia del style, que este es un poco mas posible con un final feliz pero por favor, es south park, todo puede pasar.

South park no es mi propiedad, es propiedad de Trey parker & Matt Stone, yo solo escribí la historia.

Todo seguía un camino, una rutina, una rutina que nunca cambiaria y que estábamos destinados a seguir por el resto de nuestra vidas. Siempre he querido ser algo diferente al resto, siempre he aspirado a mucho más, siempre he querido mucho mas, pero solo era un niño malcriado que nunca podría estar complacido con lo que tiene.

Amaba este lugar, un pequeño lugar cerca de la orilla de un lago, era relajante,exactamente lo que buscaba, venia aqui casi todos los días, exceptuando los días en que mi madre me obligaba a ayudarla con las compras o algún que otro proyecto pendiente para la escuela, exceptuando algunos días, venía rutinariamente, con la esperanza de escapar del increíble stress del pueblo. Aquel atardecer que le daba paso a la noche, tenía tal fuerza que era capaz de hacerme dormir en los días más estresantes.

"Escapar"

Era una palabra que salía por mi boca cada vez que veía la mierda de sociedad en la que vivía. ¿Por que trataba de ser diferente? ¿cual era el propósito? tener un brillo diferente al resto, de no ser un color monótono como ya lo era todo el mundo, de ser ¿diferente?...pura mierda.

Estaba condenado a seguir viviendo esta rutina por el resto de mi vida.

Me pare disgustado de aquella banca y empeñe mi camino a casa, solía creer que south park era un lugar frío, pero desde hace un tiempo ni me inmutaba las peligrosas temperaturas que podía llegar a tener y ahora, el frío intenso que llevaba dentro y estaba condenado a llevar por el resto de mi vida, era lo que me espantaba, como si mi cuerpo lo hiciera a propósito, para torturarme, para hacerme pagar por haber nacido, me merecía sufrir, por tanto daño que he hecho y haré.

Vacía. Nada nuevo, mi casa siempre estaba vacía y oscura, me había acostumbrado a la ausencia de mi madre, trabajaba noche y dia, cuando nos veíamos parecíamos extraños el uno para el otro y aun asi la seguia amando, despues de todo, siempre dio todo lo que pudo por mi y lo sigue haciendo. Me dije a mi mismo que cuando fuera grande sería un grande billonario y sacaría a mi madre de la miseria en la que vive, últimamente siempre se veía cansada, me preocupaba, siempre trataba de que me hablara, pero ella nunca decía nada ya que "no quería preocuparme" lo que ella no sabía, es que al callar, me preocupaba mucho mas, de lo ella podia creer. Nunca entenderán la ganas que tengo de terminar finalmente el último año de secundaria para poder ir a una universidad decente, estudiar ciencias empresariales y finalmente sacar a mi madre de esta mierda de pueblo y situación.

Tenía las mejores notas del colegio, claro, detrás de algunas ratas de laboratorio que no tenían más nada que hacer que estudiar hasta el puro agotamiento, me enfocaba en mis notas para adquirir alguna beca, pero aun así, era jodidamente complicado conseguir buenas notas todo el tiempo, era como si el mundo se pusiera en contra de los adolescentes y los obligaran a ir a la escuela, sacar las mejores notas, ya que estas notas dependera tu futuro y aunque estés pasando por un situacion de mierda, nos vale madre, jodanse adolescentes. La sociedad me daba asco, me daba asco porque había demasiadas cosas mal, que se podían arreglar solo haciendo algunas acciones, pero era como si se lo pasaran todo por lo cojones y siguieran con sus vidas sin hacer nada. me ladillaban.

Me acosté en aquella incómoda cama escuchando los populares hits sin sentirme identificado con ninguna canción que sonaba, prefería la música de antes, pero siempre me lo guardaba, no quería ser ese típico chico, que se creía "especial" porque se vestían diferente o escuchaban música diferente, simplemente me daban asco ese tipo de personas, así que evitaba ser como ellos "no seas lo que no quieres que sean otras personas".

Empeze con mi típica rutina, 30 abdominales, 50 lagartijas, 30 sentadillas, 20 pesas y correr un kilómetro mínimo, hace unos años atrás el doctor me habia puesto esta sencilla rutina para quitar el sobrepeso de la niñez, claro esto fue la parte fácil, ya que al ver que mi madre me había prohibido el 90% de mis comidas chatarras, estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, la primera semana fue difícil, la siguiente también, junto con la siguiente y la siguiente, pero luego de un tiempo te acostumbras, te acostumbras a aquel dolor, como un masoquista lo aceptas. Sigo hablando del ejercicio no de la sociedad. Alrededor de un año había perdido casi el 40% de mi masa muscular y el resto de convirtió en musculo, me ilusione mucho cuando note los primeros cambios, tanto, que decide ir a aquel doctor que consideraba un loco al decirme lo mucho que tenía que sufrir para perder de peso. Cuando llegué a aquel lugar no había nada y el edificio estaba en ruinas, no faltó mucho para que me enterase que el tipo fue preso por violar un niño, hermoso.

Al terminar me di un baño y me metí en la cama, tomé el teléfono para enterarme de las últimas noticias-chismes-del colegio, en una página independiente, que había hecho algún estudiante del colegio sin vida social, que no puede hacer mas nada que meter las narices donde no la llamaba.

"Bebe en un threesome"

"Stan y Wendy terminan...de nuevo"

"Los mas sexis de la escuela"

"los mas inteligentes-nerds- de la escuela"

"cartman el líder de la escuela"

Todo era puta mierda por lo cual no me tarde en cerrar todo de una vez y cerrar mis párpados, sin alguna posibilidad de dormir,pensando desde las más ridículas cosas hasta preguntas existenciales, todo era mierda, tenia todo el dia para pensar aquello, pero mi mente me jugaba una mala jugada y jugaba conmigo para no dejarme dormir.

Nadie sabía de mi estado y nadie se enteraría, no podía dejar que esos monos que tengo como amigos se enteraran de mi debilidad, no podía dejarme llevar, tenía que ser fuerte, y guardarlo todo para mi mismo, sin sentir,sin hablar.

Pero llegaria el dia donde tendría que explotar.

Mi teléfono tembló y sin ganas, lo tomé, era un mensaje de los idiotas que llamaba amigos, un prometedor video de la proxima victima del colegio, una chica masturbandose ruidosamente en algun baño del colegio, viendo a la cámara en todo momento, poniendo caras que mostraba lo excitada que estaba y mostrando el placer que le daban sus propios dedos, bostece, aburrido, mucho de paso, no era como me excitara una mujer masturbandose, no es como si una mujer pudiera excitarme, no me malinterpreten, no soy gay, pero tampoco hetero, en lo general, no sentía atracción hacia ningún género, siempre pensé que si estos videos se volvian virales, la persona del video no era una víctima, es una idiota, por confiarle un video de ese tipo a alguien que según ella, la amaba. Pura mierda. Pero qué se yo para ser sinceros, nunca he amado a nadie, ni espero hacerlo, trataba de mantenerme al borde de todo.

"Mandaselo a todos los que puedas"

Contesté y volví a bloquear el teléfono, no me miren mal, yo solo soy un trasmisor, claramente nadie se enteraría que el video fue enviado por mi, y en el hipotético caso que pase, culparan al idiota que cumplio mi orden. Igual, sin o con mi ayuda el video se haría popular en toda la escuela, ya podía escuchar las próximas noticias del colegio. El director se entera del escándalo, alguien va preso, tratan de manejar la situación lo mejor que pueden, pero al final todo termina siendo mierda y la chica se suicida, era la típica historia de secundaria cliché.

Tal vez sea un hijo de puta sin corazon, pero yo no era si, la gente me hizo así, y no cambiaría eso, los haría sufrir por hacerme así, los haría sufrir por haberme arrebatado todo lo que me hizo una vez feliz, los hare sufrir por hacerme ser así.

Escuche un ruido abajo, deduje que la puerta de mi casa se había abierto, salí de la cama, me puse unas pantuflas y camine hacia el piso de abajo, encontré a mi madre tirada en el sofá temblando un poco por el frío, una escena deplorante. Me invadió un enorme vacío y tristeza "Tal vez si nunca hubiese nacido, mi madre no sufriría tanto" entonces todo sentimiento se fue y sentí mi cara quedarse con una fría expresión, sin emoción, nada, la típica cara que ponía en el colegio o en algún momento donde no quería mostrar debilidad. Me acerque a ella y acaricie un poco su cabello, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y me dedicó una débil sonrisa, pero sincera.

"Hola hijo, tan bello como siempre" Dijo mi madre acariciando suavemente el manto de mi cara.

"Ma, Estas bien?" Le pregunté mirándola fijamente, culpandome mentalmente por todo el sufrimiento que le provocaba a mi madre, pero mi cara seguía sin representar emoción alguna.

"Claro que si ponquesito, solo necesito dormir un poco, eso es todo" Los sobrenombres de la niñez nunca se irían.

Odiaba cuando me mentía. Odiaba cuando me decía que todo estaba bien, cuando se estaba muriendo por dentro, sentí mi ojos arder un poco y con algunas ganas de ponerse a llorar junto mi madre y decirle lo mucho que la quería y que la sacaría de todo esto. la deje en el sofá, dejandola descansar y me dirigí a la cocina, tome un sedante, me la metí en la boca y lo trague complicadamente sin agua. Tome otra pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y se lo entregue a mi madre junto un vaso de agua, ella, se semi sentó en el sofá con dificultad y tomo lo que le había dado

"Gracias, ve a dormir cariño, mañana tienes clases y lo que menos quiero es que no puedas prestar atención porque estás cansado por mi culpa" Nunca estaría cansado por tu culpa, pensé.

Sabiendo perfectamente que igual no me dejaría protestar le di un beso en la frente y empeze a subir las escaleras, me detuve en medio camino de las escaleras y me agache, esperando la reacción de mi madre cuando me fuese, no pasaron ni más de unos segundos cuando mi madre empezó a llorar silenciosamente, desesperadamente, un nudo en mi garganta apareció y ahora lágrimas caían por mi rostro al igual que el de mi madre, quería abrazarla, quería decirle cuánto la amaba pero solo me lo trague todo y continué mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Me quede frente a mi cama unos segundos, observándola y luego me metí en ella, sin poder dormir, en aquella fría, incómoda y sola cama. Todo esto era pura mierda, no me merecía esto, nadie se lo merecía, mi madre no se lo merecía.

"Tal vez solo me deberia morir"

Ese último pensamiento llegó, para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

Trataba de escapar, no sabía de qué ni porqué, pero me perseguía y yo tenía la necesidad de escapar, tenía el presentimiento que si no escapaba, me moriría, esa cosa me mataría, me faltaba el aliento y mis piernas dolían y pedían un descanso, era difícil ver, todo estaba nublado y tenía un aspecto tenebroso, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, antes de llegar a lo que creía sería el final del bosque, mis piernas pararon y quedaron inmóviles, casi como rocas, trataba de obligarlas a seguir corriendo, pero ellas no respondian en lo más mínimo, como si yo no era el que las controlara, como si un hechizo las hubiese mandado a quedarse inmóviles, sentí la tiembla temblar y aquella intimidante presencia detras mio se acercaba cada vez más, pasos lentos y constantes, como si se tomara su tiempo. Tragaba mucho, pero aquel dolor de garganta seca no se iba, de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, lagrimas de desesperación, lo sentía, lo sentía, se estaba acercando, estaba estirando su mano, me tocaria, me tocaria y cuando lo hiciese, me mataría, cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando aquel futuro inevitable y entonces todo desapareció, el monstruo, el bosque, la niebla, mi ropa, estaba desnudo y no podía moverme, movi mi ojos buscando lo que me mantenía atado, unas cuerdas con aspecto de rama de árbol, lastimaban mi piel, pero mientras más trataba de escapar, esa cosa jalaba mas, con mas fuerza, dejándome sin fuerza de voluntad, buscaba por algo, pero no había nada, todo estaba blanco y vacío, sin ningún ruido, ninguna sombra, ni ningún otro color aparte del blanco y color cafe oscuro de las ramas, sin ninguna esperanza, como si alguien me hubiese dejado aqui, trate de gritar, pero no pude, como si hubiesen cortado mis cuerdas vocales, mis ojos dolían y pedían un descanso, pero me era imposible cerrarlos, sentía que si lo hiciera, algo llegaría, y yo me lo perdería. Senti que pasaron horas, y nada pasaba, entonces senti que perdia las fuerzas, sentía que...

"Solo muérete" Escuche de aquella voz proveniente del bosque, conocía esa voz, estaba seguro, era la voz de…

Desperté, estaba todo sudado y mi reloj marcaba 30 minutos tarde, trate de tranquilizar mi respiración y pensar en lo ocurrido...nada, todo había desaparecido, me rendí en darle una respuesta a mi estado,me levanté de la cama, dejando toda mi presencia y me dirigí al baño, me mire en el espejo sin ganas, y vi la mierda de mi rostro, la mierda de mi mirada, un rostro que estaba cansado de todo, estaba tarde, para ser preciso, 30 minutos tarde, pero no le di mayor importancia y me di un ducha, una larga lucha caliente, que me hizo levantar al instante y logró quitar todo rastro de sudor y lágrimas.

Salí del baño y me puse mi típica ropa, una camisa roja, encima de una chaqueta abierta negra, mis jeans azules oscuros, y arregle mi castano cabello, le di aquel aspecto perfectamente desarreglado-arreglado que tanto me gustaba y baje al piso inferior, mi madre ya no estaba y ahora solo quedaba la sombra de lo que alguna vez pasó junto a una nota que decía: "llegaré tarde, no me esperes despierto, te quiero amorcito"

Frote un poco mis ojos y empecé mi camino hacia la puerta de mi casa, la abrí sin ganas, dándole paso a un hermoso dia soleado y frío, como era normal en south park.

"ah…" suspire

cerré tras de mí, la puerta de mi casa y emprendí sin ganas mi camino hacia la escuela.

Bueno eso es todo, no es el mejor capítulo de la historia, pero hice la pequeña, como "introducción" al personaje de cartman, Escribiré muy poco con la perspectiva de cartman porque...bueno, porque la historia gira en torno de kyle principalmente, pero...meh. Se supone que en nuestro colegio al inicio de cada año nos dan una laptop que tenemos que cuidar y es plan "nuestra" pero la tenemos que dejar en el colegio, joder, estoy super agotada pero al final lo conseguí, al fin joder, acabo de terminar con un examen y no me fue muy bien que digamos, sabes ese momento en que te esfuerzas un monto por algo y al final todo es mierda. no importa cuanto te esfuerzas, vas a fallar, como si lo hubiese escrito el futuro, pues es lo que me pasó con el puto examen, estoy un poco...desilusionada, supongo, pero igual, tengo una B en la clase, no me bajara tanto la nota...no?.

Otra cosa que quiero dejar claro es que no quiero que te ilusiones con la historia, ni crees que tendran un final feliz, es en plan...Cartman y kyle se están casando, todo muy perfecto y bello, entonces cuando llega el momento del beso...cae un lluvia de tiburones y se comen de un mordisco a cartman, exagere? tal vez un poco, pero creo que te da un ejemplo de cómo es la historia.


End file.
